Why?
by Diddle10
Summary: "The portrait hole opened and a boy walked inside. He looked at Pansy with his beautiful cobalt eyes and smiled. Pansy grinned too, not being able to control herself. It was Theo."


**Hey guys! I wrote another one-shot (it had to be done). I really like it. I hope you do too! This is dedicated to my really good friend karatekida018! She is absolutely amazing and if you love Glee (Klaine) go read her stuff! She's amazing. If you do, tell her I said she's amazing. 'Kay thanks. This is the first time I've ever written a Pansy/Theo story so enjoy:)**

Disclaimer: Just because I own the Harry Potter books/movies does NOT mean I own Harry Potter. It would be so cool if I did though!

* * *

><p>Who knew that such a simple word could ask so many questions at once?<p>

Pansy Parkinson sat in the Slytherin common room, having just got back from her last class of the day. This week had taken its tole on this witch. She had started falling for her boyfriend of four months, Theodore Nott. It scared her because she never knew she could feel something for someone when she had never had someone love her back. She had only ever dated Draco Malfoy, the biggest flirt in the whole school. He had never loved her, but then again, she never really liked him either.

His eyes could catch girls like a a spider web and kept them trapped until he broke their delicate little hearts. She had once become victim to those treacherous silver eyes. She knew better. Now she was in seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and knew the place in and out (not to mention the _secrets _that came with it).

She sighed. Before the war, gossiping and lying were her forte. Now that it was over she could care less what other people were doing with their life. This didn't mean that she didn't know the latest dirt on one of her peers. Of course she did. She just didn't care anymore. She still had to maintain her Slytherin attitude and image. Though it didn't really matter since half of the house of the snake was empty. Well, all of the seventh years anyway. But who wanted to hang around first years? Not her.

The portrait hole opened and a boy walked inside. He looked at Pansy with his beautiful cobalt eyes and smiled. Pansy grinned too, not being able to control herself. It was Theo. He strode over and wrapped his arms around her slim body. She put her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. He was thin unlike most guys his age, but he was extremely tall. He didn't play Quidditch like most wizards, instead choosing to spend his time studying or reading. In earlier years if you asked her if she would date someone like him, she would have laughed in your face.

"Hey," he breathed. Pansy giggled.

"Hey," she whispered into his chest. They stood like that for a couple of minutes. When they finally did break apart, it was unwillingly. They did this probably everyday. His smile was dazzling and her heart fluttered. She hated this feeling.

"Why are you smiling? It's only me," she said a little icy. That was just how she was. She pushed him away at arms distance so she wouldn't fall for him him. She did that to everyone. Her family didn't even love her. The only reason they kept her was so they could keep up their perfect pureblood image. Her parents had told her so.

"I know." She hated when he did that. He made her feel like she was special when she knew she wasn't. Her laugh sounded sarcastic, saying the things she didn't want to say to his face. It was saying that he was too good for her. That he deserved better.

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked. That had to be it. The only reason people look at it was to tell me if there was something on it or to say how ugly it was. Theo never did this, but he probably thought it. Just like everyone else.

"Well, you have a cute nose, two beautiful brown eyes, and kissable lips," he replied, pecking her strawberry lip glossed lips.

"Shut up. You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know. No you don't have anything on your beautiful face." She snorted. Nobody ever said that she was beautiful. Everybody just called her ugly, pug-faced, or fake. That was just Theo being nice. He always called her beautiful. He was so sweet. And she didn't deserve him.

"Beautiful? Yeah right," she scoffed. She flopped down on an emerald loveseat and Theo followed, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"But you _are._" She hated this feeling. He made her feel even more ugly every time he said that word. _Beautiful._ It made her skin crawl. She never saw herself as more than a girl who wore way too mush makeup to hide her hideous face.

"Stop it," she pleaded in a small voice. She stared at a spot on the black carpet, not wanting to see those tauntingly blue eyes. For something to do with her hands, she started messing with the hem of her black mini skirt. He sighed and she looked up at him. He ran his free hand through his already messy sandy hair. His bangs drooped back into his eyes. She quickly looked down again. He kissed her cheek. It wasn't awkward exactly, but it was silent for a while.

"Why?" she asked. She looked back at him to see that he was puzzled.

"Why what Pans?"

"Why are you with me? Everybody knows you can do better. There are more pretty girls who are smarter, funnier, and _nicer _than I am. I'm a horrible person to _everyone, _including you. You deserve better than me," she explained. Tears started streaming down her fair cheeks. She raked her perfectly manicured hand through her short raven hair. Her body started to shake with each tear that fell. She hadn't cried since she was eight.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" he asked.

"_Obviously_. I'm just asking for laughs," she snapped. He wiped her tears away.

"_I love you_, Pans. I always have. Ever since first year when I bumped into you on the train, and you yelled at me for getting chocolate on your shirt." He laughed at the memory.

"Really?"

"Really." He leaned in and gently touched his lips to hers. It was sweet and innocent. Her arms went around his neck and he wrapped his other hand around her waist. There wasn't any fireworks, but her lips still tingled when they pulled away. She smiled a genuine smile at him.

"I love you too," she murmured. And for once in her life she didn't feel ugly or unloved.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! I would love to hear feedback from you guys! It'll make me feel good. <strong>


End file.
